


Let’s talk about us

by lilylilym



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Winner, minhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylilym/pseuds/lilylilym





	Let’s talk about us

 

  
  


MinHoon | PG 13 | Romance | Fluff | Humour |

 

 

 

“Hey, we’ve been seeing each other for how long?” Seunghoon suddenly asks. From the desk, Mino looks at him, thinks for a moment then replies:  
  
“I don’t know. Depends what you think of as ‘seeing eachother’.”  
  
“You’re right. I don’t even know what it means.” Seunghoon slightly sneers, and turns his attention back to the manga he is reading.  
  
“Why?” Mino follows up. His body is half-turning toward Seunghoon while his eyes keep looking at the screen.  
  
“I don’t know. I just feel like we don’t do much.” Seunghoon stays silent for a while before coming up with an answer.  
  
“You’re tired of us being together or something?” Mino closes the internet browser and turning his chair towards Seunghoon’s direction.   
  
“Not really. I was just thinking, how ‘together’ are we? Like seeing each other? Dating each other? In a relationship? I don’t think we really fit into that whole scenario.” Seunghoon finally puts down his manga and sits up.  
  
“I never thought about that.” Mino scratches his head. “I mean we’re two dudes liking each other who don’t even like dudes.” Seunghoon laughs at Mino’s remark.  
  
“Yeah to be honest at first when we’re kinda like exploring it, I didn’t think much. It was pretty natural, I guess.” Seunghoon thinks for a bit, and continues. “But then it comes to me lately. So what if we find someone else that we also like, regardless of us having each other, do you think it’s gonna change anything?”  
  
“That’s a good question.” Mino tilts his head; his eyebrows slightly raise. “I guess if that happens we’d be able to define what really is going on between us, huh?”  
  
“Do you think I’ll be the jealous type?” Seunghoon points a finger at himself.  
  
“Maybe.” Mino laughs. “I wasn’t though. All my exes dumped me because I was so disinterested with the whole jealousy thing.”  
  
“Oooh. Tell me about it.” Seunghoon quickly rolls to the end of the bed and lies on his stomach. Mino pulls his chair closer and put both his legs to the bed next to Seunghoon. “How come we never talk about this earlier?”  
  
“Dude we sound like two gossip girls right now.” Mino pretends to nag but he can’t hide his smile before Seunghoon’s obvious excitement.  
  
“Hold on, all your exes were girls right?”  
  
“Yeah…” Mino tries to remember, it has been a while and for some reasons he couldn’t think of some of the names and faces. “They’re all girls. You’re like the one dude that came and messed up everything.”  
  
“You prefer girls or guys?” Seunghoon turns to lie on his left side with his neck rests on his hand and looks up at Mino.  
  
“Well aside from you I don’t really like any other guys so I can’t compare.” Mino wrinkles his nose upon hearing the question.  
  
“Well let me put it another way, do you prefer being with the girls you were with to me?” Seunghoon asks again with a hint of mischief in his eyes.  
  
“Hyung! You’ll very well be the jealous type!” Mino pats the older on his arm playfully. “I have heard that question from my exes several times. They always wanted to know what it was like when I’m with other people.”  
  
“Seriously though?” Seunghoon insists with a teasing voice.  
  
“One thing I’m sure though… I don’t think of any of them when I started hanging out with you.” Mino stops for a second to gather his thoughts, “I guess that’s why it’s only natural that we’re like this now.” Seunghoon looks satisfied with the answer. When he smiles, his eyes turn into the cutest little crescent moon shape.  
  
“Hyung you look disgustingly adorable now.” Mino murmurs; he’s trying really hard not to instantly leave his chair to join Seunghoon in bed and cuddle him. “How about you, you always say you’ve never dated anyone, but you should have had a crush on somebody before.”  
  
“I guess I was like you. I was into girls, because I think it was just a normal thing to do.” Seunghoon withdraws his smile. “I mean they’re pretty cute, don’t get me wrong.”  
  
“How come suckers for ladies like us end up being together??” Mino’s exclaimation makes Seunghoon laugh again. “But are you still into girls now?”  
  
“Well I guess. At least when I watch porn I don’t search for dudes.” Seunghoon mentions, but he covers that quickly with a laugh.  
  
“Wait did you watch porn using my computer???” Mino jitters.  
  
“Dude you have a whole Japanese AV folder in your laptop. Put a password on it or something.” The older one scorns. “I didn’t know you were into the heavy stuff.” Mino’s face turns so red Seunghoon swears it brightens the whole room.  
  
“Ya Lee Seunghoon. You used my computer and now interrogate me about it? How fair.”  
  
“It was in My Documents, in the Download folder. Dude have some dignity and move it to, at least, My Computer or something.” Seunghoon keeps teasing a very flustered Mino who is now covering his face with both hands. “Them in bondages get it on for you huh rude boy?”  
  
“Hyung talk for yourself alright.” Still hiding behind his arm, Mino talks back. “You must have spent such a long time studying all my porns. That’s classy.”  
  
“Well not me. I prefer the implicit aesthetically filmed types, not those homemade poor quality short clips you have. You gotta pay for them though and I don’t really want them that much to deal with that.” Seunghoon denies instantly.  
  
“Why are we talking about porn again?” Mino sighs as he gets in bed and lies next to Seunghoon. “I haven’t thought about it in a while, releasing and everything.”  
  
“It’s weird, right. Since we don’t really go further than making out and stuff.” Seunghoon mindlessly speaks.  
  
“Does it feel weird to you at all?” Mino poses a question. He is honestly curious about what Seunghoon might think about their situation. “When we do more intimate things?” He secretly wishes for Seunghoon to not say yes.  
  
“Not really.” Mino feels as though a heavy rock has been lifted from his shoulders hearing the answer. “I mean if you’re like a hypermasculine dude with hair all over your body, stinking breath and smell like fart all the time, then I’d definitely not  be anywhere close to you.” Seunghoon laughs lightheartedly.  
  
“So you’re like into feminine guys?”  
  
“You’re not exactly feminine, dude.” Seunghoon thinks for a bit. “And I find you pretty attractive, so that theory might be false.” Mino unconsciously smiles upon the compliment.  
  
“How bout Jinwoo hyung, how would you categorize him?” Mino mindlessly traces his hand across Seunghoon’s legs. The older one lays a little bit closer to him as a response.  
  
“Oh. Somebody’s been checking out our matnae.” He teases Mino.  
  
“I’m just curious is all.”  
  
“Jinwoo hyung is a little too cute for my taste somehow. He’s too pure though, it’s weird to think of him that way.”  
  
“Eh, he’s not that pure. Jinwoo hyung is like the secret player. He’s into some funny stuff. He showed me his collection the other day.” Mino scoffs.  
  
“Are your guys like forming a porn union behind my back or something?”  
  
“No, those are just R-rated movies, not porn. But he likes his ladies smexy. I would think he’d be into cute girls. Not the case.”  
  
“I think our maknae is fine though.” Seunghoon exclaims. “The boy is so pretty it’s ridiculous.”  
  
“Right?” Mino slightly laughs. “Can’t believe we’re talking about the members now. They’d be so disheartened to know we’re like checking them out.”  
  
“So you do check out the members.”  
  
“Well, to be fair, after getting with you I was kinda wondering if I’m into guys after all.”  
  
“How does that go?”  
  
“I’m gonna go ahead and say I can appreciate the beauty in guys more than I used to.” Mino shyly admits. “And there are so many in our company.”  
  
“Oh we’re transcending border now? Are we talking the whole company, who do you have in mind?”  
  
“T.O.P. hyung.”  
  
Seunghoon bursts out laughing. “Minho!”  
  
“I’m just saying. He’s so mesmerizing.”  
  
“You’re gonna go ahead and confess to him or something?”  
  
“Hyung it’s not like that. He’s attractive is all I’m saying.”  
  
“Well you’re talking about T.O.P.. Even elders and children want him. It’s universal.”  
  
“I wouldn’t go that far, hyung, you gotta stop right there.”  
  
“I was kidding. But really.” Seunghoon yawns and turns to wrap Mino in his arms. “Come here you pervert.” Mino cheerfully hugs the older guy back.  
  
“Whatever hyung, you’re still the cutest for me.”  
  
“Ew.” Seunghoon sticks his tongue out, pretending to be disgusted. “You with your sweet talk.”  
  
“You like it though.”  
  
“Guilty as charged.” Seunghoon softly chuckles as Mino pulls him closer and put a light kiss on his ears. “It’s great holding girls but it’s something else to be held like this.”  
  
“You’re just lazy, admit it. You make me do all the work.” Mino whispers as he caresses the older one’s messy hair. “Even my ex girlfriends at least initiate stuff once in a while.”  
  
“That’s why they’re your exes. Just shut up and do your job.” The mischievous look on Seunghoon’s eyes gets Mino all worked up, but he has something else in mind. He lets go and turns his back to Seunghoon.  
  
“Actually I’m just gonna go to sleep.”  
  
“Aw, somebody’s feelings are hurt?” Mino smirks when he hears Seunghoon’s voice behind him, but he pretends to sound disinterested. “Nah, just respecting your agency and creating oppoturnities for you to be your own actor once in a while.”  
  
“Or I can get up, walk to the other room and I’m sure Taehyun would be more than happy to accompany me.” Seunghoon casually responses. “You know how our maknae has been hinting stuff at me for the longest time.”  
  
“Wrecked ass lies.” Mino sneers.  
  
“Try me.” Seunghoon pulls out his phone and starts flipping on the screen. “I’mma text him to see what he’s up to then. He’s been telling me to dump your ass for a while now.”  
  
“Oh hell no.” Mino turns around instantly. “Are you for real, that rascal???”  
  
“There’s a line after you, love.” Seunghoon smiles sweetly. “Our maknae leader also checks in with me frequently telling me to let him know when the spot is available.”  
  
“You’re bullshitting me right now, you must be.” Mino grabs Seunghoon’s phone and takes it away from him. “Oh hell no why would Seungyoon send you his morning selfies. What’s with all these half sleeping faces and naked shoulder pictures??”  
  
“I’m just saying. Our members might talk to you about porn, but they come for me.” Seunghoon laughs again.  
  
“Dude did Taehyun seriously send you his songs? The rascal didn’t even let me listen to it, he always said he would when he finishes those.” Mino’s voice gets louder the more he looks into Seunghoon’s phone. “Hold up WHY DO YOU HAVE PICTURES WITH JINWOO HYUNG IN THE SHOWER????”  
  
“We go way back, honey. Don’t forget you’re the last one to join us.”  
  
“Lee Seunghoon you didn’t tell me you’re public property.”  
  
“You just said you’re respecting my agency. This is my agency speaking.”  
  
“So I’ve been played all along!” Mino whines as he throws the phone away and hugs Seunghoon again. The older one’s lips curve into a victorious smile. “Depends on how you behave.”  
  
“I will behave, okay?” Mino hurriedly says. “So tell all the other dude to peace off before I come for them.” Before Seunghoon can say anything, they hear a loud knock on the wall from the room next door, followed by a voice that unmistakably belongs to Taehyun:  
  
“Keep it down, children.” The youngest member sounds pissed. “I’m trying to have a goodnight sleep can you fucking not.”  
  
“You keep it down maknae!” Mino raises his voice to answer. “I didn’t know that you have been trying to interfere with my love life over here!”  
  
“I take my chances okay. Now shut up it’s 2am!” Over the wall, Taehyun shouts back. Seunghoon crawls on his bed as he keeps laughing at the nonsensical argument between the two dongsengs, either of whom bothers to leave their spot to come talk face to face. Soon afterwards, Seunghoon’s phone rings. As soon as he picks up, Mino hears Seungyoon’s loud voice:  
  
“Hyung, leave those dumbasses over there and come join us in our room!”  
  
Mino immediately yells towards the phone:  
  
“Ya bastard leader leave my Hoonie alone!!!”  
  
“Jinwoo said thank you for checking him out but he’s not interested!” Seungyoon responds with obvious sarcasm. Mino’s face turns bright red.  
  
“Ya what is this? How come everyone can hear our conversation? Is there any privacy left in this household that I’m not aware of???”  
  
“We see everything, we hear everything, Mino. You’re lucky T.O.P. hyung ain’t here with us, he might have something to say.” Seungyoon drops the last words before hanging up. “So get it together!”  
  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
In the end, when everything is said and done, Taehyun has stopped knocking on the wall with his annoying complaints and Seunghoon has already put his phone away, Mino looks at Seunghoon feeling so unjust:  
  
“Hyung, that was so not fair.”  
  
That’s when Seunghoon gives him a peek on his cheek, and suddenly everything becomes okay again.  
  
“Shush, dumbass.” He whispers when his breath lingers on the corner of Mino’s lips. “You got me, alright?”  
  
“Alright.” Mino answers and pulls the older guy closer as they slide in the blanket.  
  
  
  
Let’s call it a night.

**End.**


End file.
